This invention relates to a deodorant composition for environments, designed to be used in domestic environments or cars, with improved characteristics of stability. in particular with characteristics suited to avoid synaeresis (i.e. leakage of fluids at high temperatures).
This invention especially refers to a deodorizer whose main components consist of a carragenine mixture blended to setting gypsum.
The composition is finally completed with ethoxylated hydrogenated castor oil, perfume with suitable preservative substances.
A composition is therefore obtained, having improved characteristics of mechanical resistance with long-lasting and steady diffusion of the perfume, thanks to the particular choice of the support, consisting of a material having a really limited shrinkage with time and minimum variation in dimensions due to the temperature.
The invention also concerns the manufacturing process for the production of the above mentioned compound. Different kinds of deodorizers for domestic environments are known, consisting of a perfuming substance dispersed in a support which allows its gradual diffusion.
These deodorizers are sold in packing such as cases or similar having a series of perforations which limit the diffusion of perfume, or in housings provided with an adjustable cover opening which allows to vary the intensity of the perfume diffused and the life of the substance itself.
In certain cases these compositions consist of a paste with volatile substances in which the perfumed essence to be diffused in the environment is incorporated.
In other cases is used a porous support imbued with perfumed essence which shall also be gradually diffused.
Most of these known compositions result to have a minimum stability and likewise present a rather quick deterioration so that, after a few days, the diffusion of the perfume of the composition is practically imperceptible.
In other cases the compositions are sensitive to heat and may rapidly deteriorate at a temperature of about 35-40.degree. C.